1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to expansion devices, particularly to a BIOS (Basic Input/Output System) chip expansion device for testing a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) stores the most important programs of a computer. Contents of a BIOS are integrated in a Read Only Memory (ROM) to form a BIOS chip. BIOS chips play an important role in starting and controlling a computer. When a computer is produced, tests are usually performed to confirm the computers operability. Thus, the computer may need to be started repeatedly, and the BIOS chip on the motherboard of the computer is accessed frequently. It is easy to damage the data in the BIOS chip on the motherboard and affect the computer quality. In addition, if the data in the BIOS chip is damaged, the computer cannot be started normally. Conventional method for restoring the BIOS chip is to replace the original BIOS chip with a new one. However, the BIOS chip is generally welded on the motherboard. It is difficult and inconvenient to mount a new BIOS chip.
What is needed, therefore, is a BIOS chip expansion device capable of starting the computer instead of the BIOS chip on the motherboard of the computer, and capable of restoring the damaged BIOS chip of the computer.